Modern Tale of Faerie
Modern Tale of Faerie or Modern Faerie Tales by Holly Black. ''' Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy NOTE: This series is centered around teens and targetd for teens to read. However, this is a series that transcends that boundary to be readable and highly enjoyed by all ages. Brief Series Description or Overview Groups of angst-filled teens get mixed up with faeries and their politics—and all the dangers and wonders that come with faeries. What Sets it Apart Dark and gritty faerie story for teens, young adults, adults of all ages. Faeries are scary! Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series '''Modern Tale of Faerie or Modern Faerie Tales series #Tithe (2002) #Valiant (2005) #Ironside (2007) ~ Final World Building Setting * New Jersey * New York City Places: * Central Park * Hart Island Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, kelpies, changelings, Glossary: * Kelpie: dangerous water horse and one of the Solitary Fey * Solitary Fey: Groups & Organizations: * World In this world, Faeries are real but hidden from humans. Protagonist ✥ Kaye: (books one and three) Kaye is tough and street-smart. As a child, she had three faerie friends-Spike, Lutie, and Gristle, and was also acquainted with the Thistlewitch. Since then she moved to a more urban part of the state with her mother, a musician, traveling from city to city with the rock band. ✥ Val: (book two) runs away from home to New York City and falls in with some homeless teens and gets entangled with dangerous faeries; Sidekick ✥ "Corny", Cornelius Stone — sidekick to Kaye — anime geek, distrusts faeries — first seen in Tithe, Modern Tale of Faerie Characters *Tithe: Characters - Wikipedia *Valiant : Characters - Wikipedia *Ironside: ACharacters - Wikipedia *A Modern Faerie Tale Series - Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. '/valiant Characters' To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. 'Ironside Characters' To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Holly Black Cover Artist Artist—Bk-1, Tithe: * Unknown (Oct 2002) * Greg Spalenka (Feb 2003) * Sammy Yuen, Jr. (April 2004) & (July 2006) * Nick Stearn (2009, British) * Howard Pyle (I) (2010) Omnibus, eBook (with Russell Gordon & Sammy Yuen, Jr.) Artist—Bk-2, Valliant: * Sammy Yuen, Jr. (Jun & Sep 05), (Jan, Jul & Oct 06), (May 07) * Howard Pyle (I) (2010)— Omnibus, eBook Artist—Bk-3, Ironside: * Sammy Yuen, Jr. ()May 2007 * Sarah Coleman, Paul Young (2008 UK) * Howard Pyle (I) (2010) Omnibus, eBook Publishing Information * Publishers: Margaret K. McElderry, Simon & Schuster UK, Simon Pulse, Pocket Books (UK), Thorndike Press (Large Print), , , , * Author pages: Holly Black | Official Publisher Page * Bk-1: All Editions of Tithe by Holly Black * Bk-2: All Editions of Valiant by Holly Black * Bk-3: All Editions of Ironside by Holly Black Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Tithe (2002): Sixteen-year-old Kaye is a modern nomad. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her mother's rock band until an ominous attack forces Kaye back to her childhood home. There, amid the industrial, blue-collar New Jersey backdrop, Kaye soon finds herself an unwilling pawn in an ancient power struggle between two rival faerie kingdoms - a struggle that could very well mean her death. ~ Goodreads | Tithe (Modern Faerie Tales, #1) by Holly Black ✤ BOOK TWO—Valiant (2005): When seventeen-year-old Valerie runs away to New York City, she's trying to escape a life that has utterly betrayed her. Sporting a new identity, she takes up with a gang of squatters who live in the city's labyrinthine subway system. But there's something eerily beguiling about Val's new friends. And when one talks Val into tracking down the lair of a mysterious creature with whom they are all involved, Val finds herself torn between her newfound affection for an honorable monster and her fear of what her new friends are becoming. ~ Goodreads | Valiant (Modern Faerie Tales, #2) by Holly Black ✤ BOOK THREE—Ironside (2007): In the realm of Faerie, the time has come for Roiben's coronation. Uneasy in the midst of the malevolent Unseelie Court, pixie Kaye is sure of only one thing—her love for Roiben. But when Kaye, drunk on faerie wine, declares herself to Roiben, he sends her on a seemingly impossible quest. Now Kaye can't see or speak to Roiben unless she can find the one thing she knows doesn't exist: a faerie who can tell a lie. Miserable and convinced she belongs nowhere, Kaye decides to tell her mother the truth -- that she is a changeling left in place of the human daughter stolen long ago. Her mother's shock and horror sends Kaye back to the world of Faerie to find her human counterpart and return her to Ironside. But once back in the faerie courts, Kaye finds herself a pawn in the games of Silarial, queen of the Seelie Court. Silarial wants Roiben's throne, and she will use Kaye, and any means necessary, to get it. In this game of wits and weapons, can a pixie outplay a queen? Holly Black spins a seductive tale at once achingly real and chillingly enchanted, set in a dangerous world where pleasure mingles with pain and nothing is exactly as it appears. ~ Goodreads | Ironside (Modern Faerie Tales, #3) First Sentences # Tithe (2002) — Kaye took another drag on her cigarette and dropped it into her mother's beer bottle. # Valiant (2005) — The tree woman choked on poison, the slow sap of her blood burning. # Ironside (2007) — Human girls cry when they're sad and laugh when they're happy. Quotes *Holly Black Quotes (Author of Tithe) ~ Goodreads *A Modern Faerie Tale Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) * Wicked Lovely series * Twilight Series * Mortal Instruments, The * October Daye series Awards # Tithe: :* 2003 Mythopoeic Award - Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Children's Literature (Nomination) :* 2008 Mythopoeic Award - Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Children's Literature (Nomination) #'Valliant': :* 2006 Andre Norton Award - Andre Norton Award (Win) :* 2006 Mythopoeic Award - Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Children's Literature (Nomination) :* 2006 Locus Poll Award - Best Young Adult Book (Place: 4) :* 2008 Mythopoeic Award - Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Children's Literature (Nomination) #'Ironside': :* 2008 Mythopoeic Award - Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Children's Literature (Nomination) :* 2008 Locus Poll Award - Best Young Adult Book (Place: 6) Trivia *Lists That Contain Tithe (Modern Faerie Tales, #1) by Holly Black *Lists That Contain Valiant (Modern Faerie Tales, #2) by Holly Black *Lists That Contain Ironside (Modern Faerie Tales, #3) by Holly Black Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Modern Faerie Tales series by Holly Black ~ Author * Goodreads | Modern Faerie Tales series by Holly Black ~ Goodreads * Holly Black ~ FF *Holly Black - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb * A Modern Faerie Tale Series ~ Shelfari * Modern Tales of Faerie | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Modern Tale of Faerie series by Holly Black ~ FictFact Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Holly Black | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews *Tithe: A Modern Faerie Tale - Wikipedia, *Valiant : A Modern Tale of Faerie - Wikipedia *Ironside: A Modern Faery's Tale - Wikipedia, World, Characters, etc: * A Modern Faerie Tale Series ~ Shelfari, character lists with each book Reviews: * Author: *Holly Black *Holly Black - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Holly Black (Author of Tithe) Community and Fan Sites: *Holly Black - live journal *Holly Black (hollyblack) on Twitter *Holly Black's Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers 1. Tithe (2002).jpg|Tithe (Modern Faerie Tales, #1) by Holly Black—art by Sammy Yuen, Jr.|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/46777.Tithe 2 Valiant (2005).jpg|Valiant (Modern Faerie Tales, #2) by Holly Black—art by Sammy Yuen, Jr.|link=https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/25422.Holly_Black 3. Ironside (2007).jpg|Ironside (Modern Faerie Tales, #3) by Holly Black—art by Sammy Yuen, Jr.|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/41855-modern-faerie-tales (2002)-1. Tithe by Holly Black.jpg|(2002)-1. Tithe by Holly Black—Artist: ?|link=https://www.goodreads.com/work/editions/1460966-tithe-a-modern-faerie-tale Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Changelings Category:Sea Faeries and Creatures Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Magic Sword Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Set in New York City Category:Faeries Category:Set in Eastern USA‎ Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Young Adult Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Completed Series